


Netflix

by holyjeno



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, IwaOi are married, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaoi if you squint, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyjeno/pseuds/holyjeno
Summary: "Look closely. You're smart, you'll figure it out."And boy, did he figure it out.or: Bokuto confesses to Akaashi using movie titles and their Netflix watchlist.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Haikyuu fandom. I personally love Bokuaka and Netflix a whole lot, which is how I got the idea. 
> 
> By the way. I don’t think I’ve seen any of the movies/shows that I’ve mentioned in this. Might watch some of them now, since finding titles that fit took me like 5 hours. Lol. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Akaashi and Bokuto had been living together for what felt like an eternity (almost a year to be exact). Albeit being complete opposites, they've managed to make it work and click almost instantly. Trusting and being able to depend on each other came easily to them. 

Bokuto, for instance, knew Akaashi's work schedule by heart and the latter always saved some leftover Yakiniku for Bokuto when his volleyball practice took longer than expected. Which happened more often than not, unfortunately. 

Their friends have told them multiple times that they acted like a married couple, but both brushed off the idea whenever it came up. They were still pretty young (22 and 23), and the idea of settling down with one person for the rest of their lives seemed scary to both of them. So, not a married couple. Even if they acted the part. (Oikawa always said that, as a married man, they could trust his words. Iwaizumi usually rolled his eyes.)

"Akaashi! Do you want to watch some Netflix later?"

Their Netflix account was one of the many things they've decided to share. Much like their rent or the groceries, they both saved money if they split the costs in half. 

Akaashi didn't mind at first, but Bokuto turned out to be the most indecisive person he had ever met and therefore, their watchlist looked like a battlefield at times. Not only did he add about 32 movies and TV shows every time he as much as opened the app. He also started multiple movies, watched them for approximately 59 seconds and then realized he wasn't into it. 

Imagine how long Akaashi had to search for movies and shows he actually wanted to resume watching when Bokuto always clogged their 'Continue Watching' list. 

"Of course. Do you want to finish the movie we started yesterday?" 

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck rather sheepishly, "Actually... I was thinking we could find something else. I put some new movies on our watchlist." 

“Sure." Akaashi responded. He couldn't say he was surprised by Bokuto's sudden change of heart. It happened 87% of the time. If they didn't finish the movie in one go, they probably wouldn't finish it at all. That's just how Bokuto's mind seemed to work.

"Thank you, Akaashi. You're the best." 

// 

That's how they found themselves curled up on their couch, a soft blanket draped over both of them. Bokuto tended to unconsciously steal it after a while whenever they were watching a movie together. 

Akaashi didn't mind. 

He didn't need a blanket to keep him warm. Not with Bokuto right next to him. The raven haired boy wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed feeling the heat radiating off Bokuto's body. It gave him a sense of security, a sense of home.

When had Bokuto started to feel like home? 

Akaashi tuned out the sound of the movie, and instead focused on his own thoughts.

Maybe he did like Bokuto. 

Kuroo always told them to confess to each other because he 'can't stand another minute of their damn pining'. Akaashi had never given that statement another thought. Kuroo was a jokster and rarely said anything serious. 

Besides, Bokuto couldn't like someone like him. 

Funny, loving, passionate Bokuto. He was everything Akaashi wished to be and so much more. Surely, Bokuto couldn't say the same about him. 

Akaashi was boring. He rarely left the house, always had his nose buried in a book. He wasn't funny, didn't know how to display his emotions, and he sure as hell didn't deserve Bokuto. 

"'Kaashi? Are you okay?" Bokuto turned his whole body to face the other boy, his eyes filled with concern. 

His beautiful, golden eyes. 

Bokuto seemed to have a sensor for whenever Akaashi's thoughts got the best of him. The younger preferred to keep his feelings to himself and yet, Bokuto could read him like an open book. He didn't need to speak, and he was entirely grateful for that. 

"Yeah. I'm okay." 

"Are you sure? You spaced out for a hot second." 

"I'm sure, Bokuto. Do you want some popcorn?" 

The boy in question nodded furiously and it took everything in Akaashi to not lean over and ruffle his soft hair. Bokuto acted like a child at times, and Akaashi found it very endearing to say the least.

"I'll be right back." 

// 

When Akaashi stepped foot into the living room, a bowl of hot popcorn in his left hand, the first thing he noticed was the fact that Bokuto had turned off the movie. Instead, he was scrolling through their watchlist. 

What a surprise.

Not. 

Bokuto’s body tensed when Akaashi plopped down next to him. Akaashi felt it, but didn't bother asking the other boy about it. 

Bokuto was most likely a little ashamed for not liking the movie he had deemed to be amazing. And quite fast, too. They haven't even watched half of it. 

"Didn't like the movie?" 

"Not really." Bokuto pouted, "I'm sorry." 

Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed, "You don't need to apologize, Bokuto. We can always watch something else." 

"Thank you, Akaashi!" 

He smiled so brightly, Akaashi wasn't sure whether he was looking at a boy or straight at the sun. He figured it wouldn't make much of a difference either way. 

A comfortable silence settled in the room as Bokuto seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. It happened quite often. The older boy usually thought about volleyball related stuff that Akaashi didn’t know much about. 

The raven haired was about to say something when Bokuto interrupted their silence, body turned towards him fully. 

"Akaashi. Take a look at our watchlist." 

Without questioning Bokuto, Akaashi looked at the TV and squinted his eyes to study the watchlist. 

The only thing he noticed immediately were a few new movies that Bokuto must have added only minutes prior. Probably while Akaashi was getting the popcorn. Their genres varied. Some were Action movies, others Rom-Coms. 

"What about it?" 

"Look closely. You're smart, you'll figure it out."

And boy, did he figure it out. 

//

It was around one in the morning when Akaashi solved the riddle. 

Which means, 90 minutes after Bokuto declared he was tired and went to sleep. Akaashi had stared at the TV screen without looking away for even a single second. He was exhausted and his eyes hurt. 

However, all tiredness left him the second he realized. 

The watchlist. 

The movies and shows on the watchlist. 

Their titles made up a sentence.

Akaashi felt his heart beat frantically as his eyes scanned the list. He almost forgot to breathe.

Baby 

Can You Hear Me? 

Tell Me 

The Sound of Your Heart 

Was It Love? 

365 Days 

Uncontrollably Fond 

My Best Friend 

I Love You 

From Beginning to End 

Akaashi chocked back a sob when he took in the words. He was overwhelmed and way too distracted to notice Bokuto secretly slipping into the living room. He had a bright grin on his face. Albeit living together, he rarely got to see Akaashi’s emotional side.

"I see you've figured it out." He simply stated. He tried to cover up his own excitement, but failed miserably. 

Akaashi's feet were faster than his brain as they carried him towards the other boy. 

He threw his arms around Bokuto in a tight hug, the tears now rolling down his cheeks. He would have never imagined getting confessed to in such a beautiful way. And by Bokuto, to top it off. 

"Bokuto. Do you mean it?" 

Said boy grinned down at the raven haired in his arms. He felt lucky, being able to have Akaashi so close to him, coming home to Akaashi every single day, getting to hug Akaashi. 

Of course he meant it. 

"Yes, Akaashi. I really really like you." 

"I like you, too. Bokuto."


End file.
